Communication between different parties belonging to different entities is often enabled through electronic messaging systems which are controlled by one or more process execution engines to enable the interaction between the parties according to predefined behavior patterns. The communication is enabled through electronic message exchange between computing devices.
There are interaction scenarios where messages received by one party need to be forwarded to another party for further processing, and where the other party needs to establish a communication with the original message creators in order to complete processing of the messages. There may be multiple message forwarding stages resulting in a message cascade.